You are a fine woman
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Two years after the expedition to take back wall Maria everything had to move forward.. time passed and 14th Commander Hanji Zoe had to fulfill her new duties as Erwin's successor. Gaining funds and attending balls next to paperwork and meetings were included in those duties. But what if something went completely wrong because not everyone accepted her as new Commander.
1. Chapter 1

The clacking sound of heels on wooden floor echoed even sometimes in the hallways of the Survey Corps headquarters. And today was such a day.

The closer the raven haired man approached a certain room, the louder the fast impatient sounds got. Seems like she was in a hurry and no doubt she had to if they didn't wanted to be late. Checking his pocket watch Levi Ackerman sighed. Everyone else was ready already and waiting inside the two carriages they had called to pick them up. Everyone was ready besides her, the main person in question, 14th Commander Hanji Zoe.

Levi himself was wearing a black long twill Victorian tail coat suit with pointy ends at the back. A white shirt under it along with his white cravat around his neck and black pants with black lack shoes to finish off his perfect appearance. His hairstyle remained the same besides having freshly washed hair and being combed to perfection. A dark green handkerchief was tucked neatly into his breast pocket.

Reaching with his hand out he knocked shortly but loudly enough at the door to announce himself before stepping inside.

"Hanji I'm coming in. Are you still not ready yet-?"

He wanted to say more but his voice was left stuck in his throat upon laying his eyes at the brunette standing in front of the big mirror in her room.

She was wearing a red sleeveless A-line dress hugging her slim figure nicely while her neckline was a straight across one line, pushing her breasts nicely up and giving everyone a good view if your eyes would wander below inside her cleavage. A big red rose design attachment on her dress was on her right breast side to make her dress even more special and standing out. Her hands were covered in black long silk gloves up to her shoulders, fitting to her black eye patch she wore. Her red high heels were the same color as her dress.

Levi noticed she kept wearing her glasses, her make up was light and decent just the way Levi liked it in secret. Her beauty was not determined by him by her outta appearance or how much make up she wore but what was within her heart. Lightly red lips, a mysterious lavender perfume Levi could smell from where he was standing, along with a pair of drop design gold earnings with a green stone inside was all she needed to be stunning.

Her hair was freshy washed as well Levi noticed but it seems like the beautiful woman in question in front of him had still a problem with her hair. Ponytail or no ponytail.

"Hanji. Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Finally registering the intruder in her room Hanji stopped with her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders before turning around to face him. "Levi!? Why are you here?"

"It's time to go, idiot."

Making his way up to her Levi grabbed her comb on her dresser along the way to her before he started doing his work. Pulling a chair with him he placed it behind Hanji and made her sit down. It would be awkward because of her heels she was having a even bigger height difference to overcome for him. Before she would see him get on his tip toes to be able to comb her hair properly Levi made use of the chair to clear up his problem. Combing her hair gently he watched her reflection from the mirror. She was quiet and he could see how she was picking around with her fingers at her dress nervously.

"Don't act this nervously at the ball. These Sina rich pigs will notice it."

His words made her stop and Hanji grimaced, biting her lower lip.

"I know but I can't help it. This is the first time... without Erwin and me as his replacement.."

Putting her hair up into her ponytail Levi stepped away to get something from her bedside table. Coming back Hanji's eyes widened seeing how Levi put Erwin's bolo tie around her neck.

"No one can replace Erwin. Not me and not you. But you are the new Commander Erwin decided to be. Something I could never shoulder myself is your job now. Erwin knows you can do it so don't let him down... I know you can do it and I'm here if you need help."

"Levi..."

In a matter of seconds Hanji had gotten up from her chair, she had turned her body so fast around, resulting into the chair being knocked over and hitting the ground with a loud bang. Not caring about the chair or the mess she had created Hanji was throwing her arms around Levi. She hugged him tightly, burring her body into his chest.

She felt Levi slowly move his arms around her waist and hold her close, making her blush a little.

"Oi, don't start sobbing now or you will ruin your make up, even if it is decent what you are wearing."

Pulling himself away, Levi touched her cheek lightly to make her look up at him and being able to press his lips gently against her black eye patch before he took a few steps backwards and held his arm out to hear to take, in the same manner any gentlemen would do to escort his date.

"Shall we go now?"

Whipping carefully a single tear away from her good eye Hanji smiled brightly at him while she reached her hand out to him, accepting his offer happily.

"Yes, let's go and get us some funds!"

* * *

While Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Floch were riding in one carriage Levi and the Commander Hanji took the carriage at the front for themselves alone. Commander privileges Levi said as he helped Hanji step inside the carriage and monitored for the others to take the carriage behind them.

To be honest Levi was against taking the young adults with them but because they were the heroes of retaking back Wall Maria and the only survivors along with the two Veterans the Queen herself Historia demanded them to be present at today's ball. Historia was present as well as far as they heard and so Hanji and Levi suspected she wanted to see her friends as well, which they of course couldn't just refuse could they? These brats deserved it.

During the ride a comfortable silence surrounded Levi and Hanji. They sat across from each other, Hanji was looking out of the window and at all the lights coming from the many windows from the houses they passed. Levi's eyes on the other hand had moved away from the view outside the carriage window and was stuck on her.

He didn't know why but the way the light was reflected in her chocolate brown eye while she looked out the window mesmerized him and took his breath away. Her red dress she wore and how she did rest her chin against the palm of her hand... and those red lips.. damn if he could Levi would get up from his seat and just move up to her and kiss her. But now was not the time. Such feelings he shouldn't feel right now.. even if they were already something in between the boundaries of friends and more.

What were they?

Ever since Erwin and Moblit died and they had no one left something changed. Ever since than they relied only on each other and spend even more time together than before.

Before Levi could ponder even more over his relationship status the carriage had already stopped.

"Seems like we are here and a full house is too."

Hanji's voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts and Levi couldn't help but click his tongue in annoyance.

"Something is bothering you Levi?"

Questioning Levi she eyed him confused, but Levi only shook his head and stepped out of the carriage ahead from her.

"No it's nothing. Come let's go and get this over with. I am not a big fan of crowded places as you know."

Holding his hand out to her Levi helped Hanji out of the cart. Linking hands with her to escort her inside, Hanji gave him a reassuring smile.

"At least we are together in this mess, right?"

"Right... let's hope these brats behind us aren't making any stupid mistakes."

Looking behind himself Levi had a bad feeling already now. Mikasa in her light blue slender mermaid dress and her red scarf she still didn't took off was stuck between Eren and Jean glaring at each other. Armin which tried to calm the two boys down while Connie and Sasha were talking over the food bar already. Sasha wore a green simple dress while all boys wore suits in different colors. Armin wore dark blue with a blue cravat, Eren and Jean black with black ties, Connie wore a dark brown suit with a brown cravat and Floch wore a white suit with a black cravat.

"Oi, brats behave yourselves inside there am I making enough myself clear? I don't want to hear any complains from nobles or fights breaking out over hormonal issues because you will face many fancy woman in dresses and some trying to flirt with you or want to have a dance with you." Levi ignored Mikasa's darkened expression after his words over woman and flirting had left his mouth and continued. "This event is very important for our future reputation and funds for the Survey Corps. Don't mess this up."

Hanji had to chuckle watching how everyone suddenly flinched together and saluted quickly from the Levi's squad. Only Floch was calm but saluted as well.

"Yes, captain!"

"Good."

Levi watched them for a moment longer before he nodded and turned around to move ahead with Hanji leading her inside with the others following right behind them..

"You are so strict Levi. I am sure they know how to behave. Let them have a little fun, dance, eat and maybe even flirt a little around."

At this Levi rolled his eyes.

"I hope not. Hormonal teenagers is the least on my list I would like to have to add now too. What if Mikasa and Sasha end up getting pregnant."

"I cannot say for Sasha for sure but she is rather in love with the food and Mikasa is having all her eyes on Eren which is..."

Hanji looked behind herself and sighed seeing how Eren was talking to Armin and not offering Mikasa a hand like Levi was leading her and Jean would like to do it but got ignored.

"... as blind as usual you mean."

Levi finished the sentence for her knowing what she meant even without having to turn around.

At the gate two guards were standing to confirm the invitations to enter the big mansion with its big garden for this royal ball.

Levi showed their invitations the Survey Corps got and the guards quickly let them through. Hanji's bolo tie making it clear for them as well which who they were dealing with.

Inside they got lead through the spacious hallway until they reached the big ball room. Classical musical was playing from the musicians on the stage, filling the large room with a almost sickening happy atmosphere. Considering they were at war and just outside across the ocean the whole world was waiting to attack them any day, any moment even now it could happen... yet these rich Sina people were thinking nothing over it and partying from day in and day out, throwing their money away for luxury goods and hosting such festivities like this one. They should invest all their money into the military in Levi's eyes and not to fatten each other even more.

"Well everyone shatter and be nice to everyone. Talk to potential funding people and make them give us money if possible. Don't refuse to dance with someone if they offer you to dance with them since it could negative affect us." Hanji said as she looked at each one of her soldiers before she dismissed them.

Sasha eagerly went to the food bar obviously while Connie followed her. The others went their separate ways for now besides Mikasa walking after Eren like a duckling. Shaking her head Hanji sighed and her attention went back to Levi.

"And what shall we do now?"

There wasn't even a pause from Levi to think about it even what to do, instantly answering her.

"Let's be adults for now and greet some nobles and meet up with the Queen first."

"You mean the faster we are done with this at least you can escape in some corner."

Hanji grinned knowing Levi. The noble woman would soon spot him and annoy him just like always it did happen in any ball he had to attend to. He always got many of them to fund the Survey Corps however too.

"Right, this time you can't escape from your fate as Commander." Levi said.

He had already earlier decided for himself to remain by her side which she didn't knew yet however.

Holding onto Levi's arm like the ladies were supposed to do with their partner at the ball, Levi lead her to a certain direction near the the staircase leading up to the second floor and the guest rooms for people which would stay the night. Levi had spotted among the crowd a petite small figure standing out like a sore thumb. Queen Historia was standing with a few noble man and woman there. She wore a white empress dress while her hair was stuck up beautifully just like in her grown ceremony and she wore a tiara in her hair to make it clear who she was even from far away. However this was all for show Levi could tell even from far away. As young adult she felt clearly a little out of place between these rich old nobles, trying to trick her or gain something from the Queen. She was still not seeing anyone which meant they would try to give her suitors from all sides too. Becoming the husband of the young Queen, the King who would say no to this?

Certainly Levi but he was different than them to begin with.

"Queen Historia may we can join this conversation."

Hanji said loud enough to be able to get heard between the music and the little distance they still had to overcome to reach the group.

Looking to the side Historia's eyes widened for a moment before her expression softened and some kind of relieve washed over her.

"Commander Hanji Zoe and Captain Levi Ackerman. You two could make it."

"We just arrived along with the other 'heroes' even if we still hardly call us so, considering our still unchanged situation, being still at war and possible even with a greater foe than before." Hanji said joining and shifting the conversation quickly. She and Levi both noticed Historia's short lit up expression upon hearing these news.

"Really? Than maybe I should go and greet them-"

Already wanting to leave the Queen got stopped by some new arrived nobles, blocking her way. A father with his son.

"Oh my Queen pardon me but my son wanted to meet you and greet you. I just couldn't stop him."

"Dr. Barton from the hospital in Sina and Rose." Historia stammered.

Mr. Barton owned the biggest hospitals in Eldia and saved many life's with his medicine and doctors he had employed and under his wing.

"You remember me, I am honored." He smiled while giving his son a small push. "My son Jeremy will inherit the hospital in Wall Rose as soon as he finishes his studies and is a full fledged doctor. He should be around your age still I believe and only a few years older. He turned 18years this year."

The tall blond boy with his blue eyes took Historia's hand and kissed it. A real charmer, making Historia want to roll her eyes if only she could.

She couldn't see how Levi and Hanji were observing the conversation. Hanji lightly elbowed Levi to get his attention next to her.

The raven eyed her from the corner of his eyes while acting like he listed to what these nobles from earlier tried to tell him.

"Levi go do something. I will stay here and keep these guys busy."

Telling him so much only he understood this much just by the way she was looking at him while nodding her head once to Historia's direction. Levi clicked his tongue and moved away from Hanji. She already had let go off his arm as well to let him leave, much to his dismay.

"If you would please excuse me for a moment."

And with those words Levi was gone and it seems like not a minute too late.

From the corner of her eyes Hanji observed Levi approaching them. She saw how the younger male, probably the guys son had kissed Historia's hand and told her something she didn't seemed to like, her body expression was immediately all tensed up. But this all changed as Levi appeared next to her and held his hand out to her and after some words seemed to have succeeded, now dragging Historia down to the dance floor and away from the father and son group. They didn't looked pleased.

Levi on the other hand wasn't very pleased with the current situation either. Getting ready in position he waited for Historia to hold onto him as well so he could lead her into the dance.

"Tch, I thought I did teach you better than that to not get yourself into trouble like this. Some males are dangerous and simply pigs, especially those."

Lecturing her while they danced along the music carefully, Historia puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I know that! I had this situation under control even without you arriving to take a dance with me before him. I'm the Queen Historia Reiss. I'm not the weak little Krista Lenz anymore."

At this Levi raised a single eyebrow. "Oh really? Hanji certainly felt different as she send me over."

"Hanji did?"

Levi nodded.

"I suppose I still have to thank you two... but don't worry I'm fine. I can handle the situation. It was an order to become Queen and face my past, right? Even if I must still say lifting me up in this rough manner was not needed."

"It worked however and let you grew up into a fine Queen so far."

Hearing the captain's sudden praise surprised Historia. She almost dripped over her dress because it took her so much off guard but Levi kept her balanced.

"Oi, don't fall on your ass. I don't want to be a even bigger asshole having all attention on me because I let the Queen fall on the ground and end up into jail." Levi growled as he looked a little around past Historia and always to a certain direction. Even Historia noticed it and chuckled.

"Why are you chuckling brat?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for keeping you busy captain... where are the others?"

"Spotted Sasha and Connie with Armin next to the food banquet area. I will guide us close to it until the song has ended to let you see them. This is what you wanted, right?"

It wasn't really a question but a matter of fact. Levi knew even without the petite blond to say anything he was right.

"You still owe me now for taking my first dance with you."

"But Commander ordered you and you will not disobey her, I assume." Historia said while thinking the last part only in her head. 'Or better to say because Hanji asked you to do it and you would have preferred to have your first dance with her and protect her instead of me. He is really not honest reminding me of someone else... I wonder if Mikasa made ant process with Eren...'

Rolling his gray blueish eyes Levi guided her slowly but surely near the food stand while they danced.

"Tch, right. Now let's get this over with and get you to your friends."

As soon as the song had ended they separated and Historia could spot already her friends smiling earnestly from ear to ear. Levi couldn't help but let his lips curve up a little. Historia with handling the orphanage and the duties deserved a little bit of peace like this. He was already about to take his leave and return to Hanji as Historia stopped him and called out to him.

"Captain wait!"

Turning around he saw her taking something out of her silk gloves and toss at him. Levi catches the small object with ease, revealing a small key resting now in the palm of his hand.

"You can have it if you ever need to escape to have some privacy. It's a room to one of the guest rooms upstairs. I will just say I lost the key and they will assign me to a different room. See it as apology for taking the first dance from you Captain. Have a nice remaining evening. It was nice seeing you, I wish I could have talked with Commander Hanji more."

And with those words the blond Queen turned around and quickly vanished away from the crowd and to her three friends. Levi shortly watched them to start happily chatting with each other before his eye's traveled back down to the room key in his hand and he safety put it away in his right pants pocket.

"Privacy.. damn cheeky brat and your implying words."

Meanwhile Hanji's attention strayed more and more off the longer Levi was gone. She had started talking with more nobles and possible funders or old funders she needed to keep on funding the Survey Corps despite Erwin being gone.

"Is there something the matter Miss Commander Hanji Zoe? I asked a question about what the next move of the Survey Corps would be now?"

Quickly turning her attention back to the tall black haired noble Hanji laughed nervously.

"I apologize. My mind was elsewhere wondering where the Captain would be. I think he could answer quite a few questions too, maybe even better than me... About our future plans we are still construction those. Knowing we are surrounded by the ocean and with the Marley's betrayers joining forces with us we must be careful."

"I don't trust these people at all."

Gulping down from his wine a shorter but very fat Sina noble scoffed, followed by others Hanji was grouped together with.

"I heard they want to propose some kind of plan. Is this true?"

"... yes, we do not know yet what sort of plan this is. But they have better technology than us unfortunately and we do benefit from those." Hanji said, all the while her eyes were scanning the dance floor but she couldn't spot her short partner anymore.

"Or get killed by those."

"But if we refuse them all blindly-." Another began to speak.

"We should just have closed the walls off maybe years ago."

Not again these words Hanji thought. She didn't trusted these new people either yet, but if they continue reject the world they would get killed sooner or later. They needed to advance and try to understand each other to find an agreement.

Hanji was about to open her mouth to protest as a sudden hand grabbed her shoulder. Thinking it is Levi her heart skipped a beat almost until her expression fell, seeing familiar red hair.

"Lev-!? Floch!?"

"Commander I saw you all alone and so.. would you like something to drink? The food and wine is really good. Holding a freshly filled glass of wine under her nose he offered it to her kindly.

"... thank you Floch... I suppose since you are here I should introduce you than to these famous people then. This is Mr. Weiss a author, this is Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman, their company builds parts for our military 3DMG and Mr. Reims to your right with his fiancee I just happened to learn and congratulate them, is working for the market just like the Reeves Company does under Flegel Reeves." Hanji's eyes moved back up to the nobles after she was done introducing them. "And this soldier here is Floch Forster and under my wing among with the others which are somewhere at this ball.

Floch shook his hand politely with everyone. At least despite his troubles he made in the Corps he seemed to be well behaved here. Hanji clearly was relieved over this.

"By the way Commander where is captain Levi?" Floch asked.

"I saw the captain a moment ago near the dance floor to our left." The fiancee a beautiful black haired woman suddenly spoke up and Hanji quickly turned her head around in hope to spot him.

"...with a few other woman seeming to have occupied him. Well if I would be not taken already with my dear Nicolas Reims here I even would have fallen for his looks." The woman chuckled while her fiancee pulled her closer.

"But I am still better so I am relieved." Nicolas laughed. "But I heard he is still single and not seeing anyone. Should he not consider soon to pick someone out to start a family? Humanity could need more of his kind."

Mr. Reims words put a lump into Hanji's throat and she casted her eyes downwards for a moment not knowing how to respond to this. Floch seemed to have noticed this and smirked.

"Ah I can see him now. He is on the dance floor with someone. Quite the beauty. I could never have the chances to land on a woman like her." Floch said faking his disappointment but having effect on the group.

The nobles laughed, trying to encourage him to not give up while Hanji couldn't help it but look to the direction again. The red head didn't lie, Levi was dancing with a tall brunette in a yellow gown dress, her chest sticking out prominent from it and leaving a desire able cleavage for any man to look at.

Meanwhile hers was... average and she used padding to make it look even bigger today. Nobles from Sina paid more money if their perverted eyes had something to look at.

Hanji's grip on her untouched wine glass tightened just from watching the scene displayed in front of her eyes. It was stupid. For her to feel jealousy at her age over something like this. She knew he couldn't refuse the woman if she asked him for a dance. She knew it yet why did it hurt so much?

He wasn't even hers to begin with. He could date any woman he wanted. They were just comrades, best friends which stuck together since years and knew each other the best... and enjoyed spending time with each other.. and already did end up together in bed a few times because they needed to feel the warmth of another human being to stay sane and feel alive and mostly to forget... forget for just an instance that they were at war and how the whole world was out to kill them and how much it does hurt about how many comrades they had lost by now.

Shaking her head Hanji knew she had to stop thinking about him. She was here as Commander and to gain funds. Gulping down the wine she groaned feeling the wine run down her throat.

Originally she didn't wanted to drink any alcohol today but one or two glasses wouldn't hurt her she supposed.

She didn't noticed the evil expression on Floch as he watched her from the corner of his eyes drink the wine he had given her.

'Finally. Now my plan can begin.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi didn't know how many dances he had to accept already but the women just wouldn't stop approaching him, for him he almost felt like they were forming a line to have just a short conversation and a dance with him.

The worst was the woman in the dark blue dress however with her blond long hair and green eyes, he already had forgotten her name but how she seductively pressed herself against him during the dance and how her hand had found it's way once to his groin area made him want to vomit almost and he probably would remember her the whole night to remind himself to keep a far away distance from her.

Levi quickly had pushed her hand away and gave her a warning glare she only found erotic he supposed, only blushing at it and leaning even more on him. She definitely was a little drunk Levi noted as well but this was no excuse for what she was trying to do with him.

"Captain Levi... how about we go upstairs somewhere quieter.. just the two of us... I have a room key I snatched away from my god forsaken cheating husband. He won't notice a thing being too busy grabbing some behind of some other woman or get under her dress to cheat on me again."

She purred wanting to reach out with her hand to touch Levi's cheek and lean down to kiss him but Levi slapped her hand away to sop her being beyond annoyed now. Leaning over, going on his tip toes he whispered something into her ear.

"It's unfortunate for you but it's not my problem either. Please refrain from making yourself into a even bigger laughing stock on this ball. I won't ever touch a filthy woman like you which is full with make up and perfume just because she can instead of using her money for something better. Like as example the future of Eldia, to fund those which actually die out there for the filthy people like you are. The Survey Corps will appreciate the funds very well and now if you will excuse me. I am needed somewhere else and have no time for the likes of you. Go look for your good for nothing husband or something but keep away from me."

Before the woman could even respond being in complete shock Levi left her just standing there in the middle of the dance floor and quickly made his escape.

Finally he could go back to Hanji. He only hoped she still was there where he had left her.

Unfortunately as Levi arrived at the spot she wasn't there anymore. His luck truly wasn't on his side today. Levi looked around for any brunette in a red dress and with black eye patch because there couldn't be much on this party besides his Commander. But as much as Levi scanned the room he couldn't find anyone close to the description.

The only one he found was Floch. Someone he didn't wanted to see but maybe he had seen Hanji. Levi didn't wanted to talk with this guy but he was getting desperate to find Hanji, leaving him with no other choice than to suck it up and approach the red head idiot.

"Hey Floch, did you see Hanji anywhere?"

Floch chatted with a noble woman and her husband until he got called out. A little surprised he turned around to face Levi.

"Captain, you are looking for the Commander?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, I said I did. Did you see her now?" Levi asked impatient.

Ignoring the captains insult Floch shrugged it off. On the contrary he had to make sure to not give himself away and stay calm despite his enjoyment of seeing the raven haired captain this troubled. Deserved him right.

"The last time I saw the Commander she was together with a noble called Mr. Frimes and being escorted to the dance floor. She should be still there unless he had some other plans..." His voice trailed off on purpose to leave room for imagination just to piss off the Captain even more.

And of course it did success. Levi's expression darkened almost immediately.

"What do you mean!?"

Not faced much by Levi's change of mood Floch continued.

"Mr Frimes seemed to have shown a very big liking to the Commander. He promised to donate to us lots of money if she would give him this dance and let him have a little fun with her on the party. At least for this evening he said. The Commander knowing we needed the funds went along it and left with him to dance and entertain him on the party to keep him company for a while..."

Floch was barely able to finish his sentence before Levi had already turned around with a loud 'tch' and wandered off back to the dance floor.

Now this was getting interesting. Levi would be too late. The drug he had put in Hanji's wine should already have taken effect on her and Mr. Frimes would take this opportunity without fail to have 'fun' with her upstairs in private. The Commander of the Survey Corps whoring herself out on a ball to earn funds just like a low life prostitute. Maybe even get pregnant in the process. Her reputation would be gone completely and she would be forced to step down. Being a disgrace as Commander and how Commander Erwin Smith was a fool for nominating her and bringing him nothing but shame. Floch couldn't wait for the events to unfold smirking while he drank some of the wine and went back to the festivities.

In the meanwhile Levi scanned the ball room everywhere for her. It couldn't be soo hard to spot a over 1,70m tall ass woman due to her high heeled red shoes, in a red dress and brown hair.

Maybe he was too late already and she was not at the dance floor anymore?

What if this pig got her already somehow upstairs... no even if there was a little tiny chance and Hanji was a little drunk she would never willingly do this for funds. Even as desperate for money they were at the moment she would never sell her body for it.

Clicking his tongue the raven haired man scanned another time the dance floor. A loud laugh made him snap his head around so fast he almost thought his neck would break in the process. His eyes went wide as soon as he was spotting the source of it.

Seeming to find very amusing what she got told, Hanji laughed while she swayed around the music with who Levi supposed was Mr. Frimes. A fat noble with a fat filled up belly, a upper lip beard followed by a short statue and lack of hair already on the top of his head to make the ridiculous appearance complete. He wore many gold rings on his fat fingers, showing to everyone he had the money to buy and get anything he wanted. He literally looked like a filthy pig in human form.

Levi's blood boiled quickly as soon as he was spotting where he had his fat hand rested onto. Dancing while all the while touching her ass, making Hanji blushed a lot. She forced his hand once up to it's proper place but he just put it back down there as soon as she did. His eyes were focused more on her chest than her face on top of it too. He was clearly lusting over her and her body and what irritated Levi even more was how Hanji let it mostly happen.

Making his way around the dance floor, closer to them, his cold steel grey eyes never left the pair out of his sight. The more he observed them and got closer to them the more Levi noticed something was off. Hanji looked way too red on her face, her dancing was wonky and something in her expression seemed wrong too. He couldn´t put a finger on it but it seemed forced.

The music just than came to an end along with the dance, making the pair slow down.

"Well, this was truly a nice dance. Would you like to rest a bit for now? I have a room I could let you borrow. You seem to be a little tired Commander. Let me assist you to go upstairs. I couldn't accept it should something happen along the way." Frimes said while licking his lips.

"Uhm.. I don't think this is necessary. I will just take a short break from the dancing." Hanji muttered with a shaking breath

She wasn't feeling anything than good. She was dizzy and her vision became blurry. Her body was beginning to sweat all of a sudden and she felt her legs becoming slowly weaker as well. She needed to get off the dance floor and rest on a chair or something along the line. Maybe take a breath outside in the garden would make her feel better. The night was beautiful and the cold air might refresh her. If possible find some of the kids or Levi to accompany her.

Wanting to step away Mr. Frimes however kept his strong grip onto Hanji's hand. Tenderly he began to caress her hand with his other free hand, running his fingers over her knuckles in a flirting way.

"Please, don't feel scared. I would never do something to hurt any lady. Especially not a beautiful strong one like you Miss Commander of the Survey Corps. Let me guide you upstairs and we can talk more about the financ-"

"Unfortunately this lady here promised me a dance since a while now. I will be taken her away for now. If you will excuse me Mr. Frimes. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance and hearing about you supporting us. My comrade Floch filled me already in on the details. Please excuse us."

Hanji's eye went wide feeling Levi standing right behind her and pulling her now away from Mr. Frimes. He took her hand into his while his other moved around her waist to support her and keep her close to him. Levi has noticed she had a bad time just standing on both of her legs with the heels she was wearing all of the sudden, let alone walk around without support. Up this close he could see the sweat running down her skin too and her glassy eye. Her breathing was faster and rougher too.

"Levi!?" She squeaked surprised.

"Captain Levi!? But wait we weren't done talking yet-"

The voice from Mr. Frimes almost instantly died down to nothingness upon feeling the imitating look Levi was giving him at this very moment. Like a monster keeping his prey safe from anything and anyone.

Leading her back to the dance floor but to a quieter and more secluded area with less people around, Levi was glad a slow tune started to play as he began to dance with Hanji to make Mr. Frimes believe his lie.

"Levi.. I don't feel good.."

Hanji whispered while she let Levi sway them around slowly to the music. She let her body weight rest fully onto him to save some energy, her too heavy head ended up resting onto his right shoulder. For outsiders not knowing about Hanji's condition they must be looking to have a very intimate dance, being pressed body against body... this close together. A romantic moment like lovers would probably experience.. if only it were so simple as this.

"I could tell this much even from far away. You are sticky and hot too. Are you running a fever? What the hell happened while I was gone!?"

Bombarding her with questions Hanji only sighed, her grip around his neck only more tight now.

"I don't know. I drank some wine Floch gave me... I think he put something into it..." Hanji groaned feeling like an idiot.

Hearing her explanation his tone of voice became alarmed.

"Should I bring you not better to a doctor?"

"No, I can't just leave making such a commotion. I have to stay and do my job as Commander..."

Insisting to stay Hanji tried to force herself to get into a more straight up position but Levi didn't let her and just pushed her easily back to lean with her body against his chest. At this Levi grit his teeth and his hold around her waist tightened only up more to make sure she wouldn't try any stupid atemp like this again..

"Idiot, shitty glasses in your condition you can't think about doing any Commander work. After this dance I will lead you upstairs and you rest in one of the guest rooms before we decide what to do next."

Something in his bossy tone annoyed her, forcefully pushing herself up enough to be able to look at him.

"Why is it now shitty glasses again!? Am I looking this shitty to you now because I feel unwell"

"What? No, it's just a habit- I dropped it because of your eye patch-" He tried to explain himself but Hanji interrupted him.

"Huh? How come you have a room key?" Hanji pouted not happily at the sudden news. "Admit it you wanted to disappear with a beautiful woman or two up there, right? You were quite surrounded earlier."

"Huh!?" Levi was more than confused by now. If he would not know it better he would say she was jealous.

"Who had her ass rubbed by a pigs hand earlier?"

He countered annoyed by her sudden behavior.

"At least he was looking at me and not goggling other women.. how they are much more beautiful than me with their big chest and long hair.. and nice curves.. and not damaged body..."

The more she talked the quieter her voice turned. Pressing her lips tightly together now Hanji was unable to look him into the eyes anymore.

Levi rolled his eyes. Whatever was in her wine clearly had an effect on her rational thinking too. Not knowing what else to do he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I came for you, did I not? Come let us get you upstairs, the dance is over too-" He froze mid sentence feeling Hanji's lips press against his neck, sending an electricity shock down his spine. "Oi... why are you kissing my neck..?"

"Because I want to... or can I not...?"

"Not here in public. Let's get you upstairs right now."

His ears were visible a little pinkish now due to her actions. What was going on?

Hanji grumbled shortly as Levi pushed her away from his body but changed her mind quickly as she heard the words 'upstairs and not now.'

Quietly and hopefully with no one noticing them Levi guided Hanji upstairs, a hand always around her waist to support her from not falling down. Hanji seemed to even like the close body contact, pressing herself against him and smiling. From the bad mood from a few minutes ago nothing was visible now, being more than happy to have him next to her. Even for Hanji such extreme mood swings were not normal. Besides she was still tired looking and burning up.

Fishing the room key out of his pocket he read the room number 6 on it. It was the room to the far end of the corridor. Good at least no one would easily spot them or hear them like this.

Unlocking the door to the guest bedroom Levi pulled Hanji inside. As soon as she spotted the big king sizes bed filling half of the room she made a run for it and let herself fall in, giggling like an idiot.

Levi watched her for a moment before he locked the door behind himself, to have some privacy with her.

Inside the room it was pretty dark, the only light source being the light coming from the moon shinning inside the two big windows in front of him. Besides the two windows the fancy room had to offer there was the big king sized bed in dark brown wood with a canopy. The bed with the playful light transparent white fabric tied up against the Canopy frames on each side was certainly the main focus of the room. Next to it were two bedside drawers in the same wooden color and two lamps on each side. Across from the bed was a drawer and a small desk with a chair, that's it.

Turning around after Levi was done locking the door, he froze upon what he saw. Hanji sat in the middle of the bed, having managed to her somehow open the zipper at the back of her dress and letting now the dress slip down her body, revealing her bare breasts to plain sight.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked her in a scolding manner while crossing his arms over his chest.

He was angry with her still. Why did she blindly take something from Floch?

Why did she not look for him or at least some of the other brats at the first signs of something going wrong with her body?

Why did she always put everything and everyone above herself!? He told her so many times already to better take care of herself! It frustrated him.

"Levi.. I am all hot.. help me out of the dress, please."

The way she spoke and looked at him would made any man loose his cool. So weak and vulnerable combined with a hint of desire behind her eye.

It made Levi forget all of his frustration and his pose relaxed, taking one last deep breath before he approached her.

Being angry at her would not change the situation now they were in. For now he had to do everything in his power to take care of her.

After taking off his shoes he removed her red heels as well. Placing their shoes neatly down next to the bed on the ground, he climbed into bed behind her to unzip her dress fully all the way down and help her slip it down her upper body.

"You are running a fever... lie down and rest after we got you out off the dress."

Working to get her eventually out of the dress his mind was pondering what else he could do. Maybe he should go downstairs and try looking for a doctor? Or grab Floch and beat the living shit out of him and force it out of him what he put into her wine?

His mind was so occupaid about what his next course of action should be that Levi didn't expected what Hanji was about to do next. In a swift movement she had shifted her whole body around to face him before she leaned in without warning to capture his lips with hers into a sloppy kiss. Using her boy weight she pushed Levi backwards and they both fell with Hanji landing on top of him and pinning down onto the soft mattress.

"Levi... touch me... please..."

Her voice was quiet almost inaudible but Levi still heard her, those words burning into his skull, sounding like she was in pain.

"Hanji..." He tried to speak, try to reason with her, but she had already grabbed his hand and put it onto her right breast to fondle her. "You... are not yourself... at the moment."

And he was right, her condition seemed to worsen every passing moment. Her breathing was even rougher, panting almost and her gaze was more spaced out than before as well. It almost looked like as if she was controlled, her body moving on it's own.

"Levi.. it burns... so hot... right there the most..."

Lifting her dress up she revealed her dripping wet red panties to him.

Saying nothing, Levi simply watched her. He had an idea now what could have been in her wine and he didn't liked it at all. He saw it way too many times in the underground however to not mistake it. Her symptoms all fit together, the same symptoms the many women underground at least once had to experience in their life's. Especially prostitutes if they couldn't go on anymore but needed more money to survive, some took these pills willingly only to regret it later.

Most likely Hanji got drugged with some kind of aphrodisiac to make her willing and obedient to jump with any male into bed.

Turning her into a sex slave for entertainment.

"Hanji... you are drugged with an aphrodisiac... I won't touch you in this condition and use you."

He doubted Hanji was listening to him but nonetheless Levi would explain to her why he is not obeying her request. Hanji didn't reply to him but he could see her eye good watering up and soon after the first tear was running down her rosy cheek.

"Hanji..." he started softly in hope to calm her down at least a little.

Reaching out he whipped her tears away before he reached behind her head and removed her eye patch. He didn't wanted to risk her crying could irritate her injured eye even more.

He wasn't even sure if she was crying because of her condition or because he refused to touch her at the moment. In her condition both could be the case out of desperation.

Pushing himself carefully up, Levi got her down from himself and lied her down onto the bed. She was like a lifeless doll almost by now. No fighting back just obeying what he made her do. He removed her dress carefully from her body now along with her black gloves. With her eye patch already gone he only needed to free her brown hair from her ponytail and to let it gently fall down her shoulders, splaying out over the mattress now.

Taking her clothes and leaving her in nothing but her panties, Levi turned away from her shortly to place her clothes away. Neatly folded he placed them onto the nearby desk in the room. He needed something to cool her body down and to wipe the sweat off her body. Cold water and a washcloth would be the best option but this guest room had unfortunately no bathroom connected to it.

Clicking his tongue Levi knew this meant he had to leave her alone in this vulnerable state if he wanted to get those utensils for her.

"Hanji.."

Levi began to speak up gently as he approached her again on the bed. She was whimpering and looked dazed still but she reacted at least as her name got called. It pained Levi simply to see her like this. Taking the blanket from the bed, Levi tucked her in to cover her bare body.

"I have to go for a moment but I will come back, I promise."

Her expression turned alarmed and she opened her mouth to speak but Levi shook his head, placing his index finger gently over her mouth.

"Shhh all is going to be ok. Don't feel scared and trust me, Hanji."

Leaning over he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he made his way to the door. A short glance over his shoulder to make sure Hanji was still in bed and he went out of the room, locking the door quickly behind himself again.

Looking down the hallway, Levi spotted three familiar faces not so far away. Eren, Mikasa and Jean. Levi didn't know what they were doing upstairs here, but he was glad they were here at this very moment.

"Oi brats no fighting. What are you three doing here!?"

Calling out to them Eren and Jean immediately stopped bickering over something, most likely because of Mikasa, the woman in question which was walking in the middle between of them and unable to stop them by herself alone without using her Ackerman strength and creating a scene.

"C-captain! We uh.. we needed some break and escaped up here..." Jean stammered.

"We will go back downstairs in a moment again and go back to work to talk to get funds." Mikasa said already about to grab Eren's arm to get away from Levi.

"Wait! I am not here to lecture you three. I need your help for a moment."

Sighing Levi watched how the three visible confused by their Captain's weird request, turned around again and were making their way finally to him now.

"Captain what's wrong?" Eren asked was the first to ask.

"I need you three to guard this room for me. Don't let anyone near this door or inside. Not even Floch or any other of your comrades. If anything only Mikasa is allowed to get inside but if possible I would like if no one enters."

The confusion was clearly written over the threes faces now even more. They had no clue why Levi acted this way.

"Captain Levi, is something or someone inside the room?"

Jean with his perverted fantasies asked first whiled blushing a little.

Levi didn't even wanted to know what dirty thoughts Kirstein had in his mind and decided to quickly end his fantasies over him and possible some noble woman.

"The Commander is in there. She feels not well and needs some time to rest. After she feels well enough I will bring her back to headquarters enough answers?"

All three nodded and saluted to Levi how they were used to do it.

"At ease guys. We are at a party and off the military for this evening. Just keep an eye on Hanji for me until I return."

Nodding they both started standing guard in front of Hanji's room door and watched Levi walk away until he was gone from their sight.

Waiting a little longer Jean found the courage to finally speak up without fear of being heard by the short fearful Captain and receive a heavy punishment.

"What do you guys think the Captain and the Commander did do in there? Maybe he tired her out completely as they did it."

"Jean you heard the Captain Hanji feels sick." Eren rolled his eyes.

"What? Just because you have no clue and are still a virgin. You really think the Captain and the Commander are virgins?"

Eren's face turned visible red.

"How should I know!? And you have no woman either or have you horse face!?"

At this Jean's head rose up into a deep shade of red color too.

"W-w-well I wait for the right one! Besides you know how long they know each other! All I am saying is it could be! And if my woman would be in there of course I would only let a fellow woman like Mikasa inside. What is if she is naked!?"

"Guys! That's enough! Even if they are together we should be happy for them! They only have each other left."

Mikasa got frustrated and scolded them both. Standing between the two males with crossed arms over her chest Mikasa glanced at both of them, her dark piercing eyes made them both turn mute in an instant as an result.

The silence continued for a while seeing no one walking around the long dark corridor which was only lit by the few lit candles at the wall and the light from the windows until they heard a moaning sound followed by some mumbling which sounded a lot like Levi's name being called from inside the room behind them.

All three even Mikasa's face turned red. Mikasa's face was as red as her scarf actually.

"Was this what I think it was?" Jean asked before they heard another weird sound coming from inside. "S-should we do something!?"

"Don't you remember. Captain Levi said no one besides Mikasa is allowed to enter!" Eren countered and in an instant both young men looked at Mikasa helplessly.

"I..." taking a deep breath she turned around and faced the door and raised her hand to knock. "I will ask if she is alright."

She was about to knock as suddenly Levi's deep voice rose up.

"There is no need for it. I am back. You three are dismissed."

"Captain!"

Both Eren and Jean said at the same time and a hint of relieve in their voice. With wide eyes they stared down at what Levi had in his hands. There was a bowl full of water and a washcloth swimming inside it, tucked safety under his arm Levi had a bigger towel with him as well.

"I am back, thank you for keeping Hanji safe in her sick state she is in. Whatever you might have heard this remains a secret am I making myself clear?"

He gave them his most imitating expression he could muster and making both males jump in fear easily, only Mikasa remained calm and collected.

"Good than you three can go and are dismissed."

And with those words the boys grabbed Mikasa and made a run for it. Everything was better than face Levi's wrath. The beating they received before they got into the reclaim Shiganshina expedition still stuck deep into their mind.

Seeing them gone from his sight Levi sighed and unlocked the door to Hanji's room.

Finally he was back. It took him quite a bit of time to find what he needed and on top of it on the way back upstairs he had to run into none other than Floch Forster too.

It took him all to not punch the guy right there into his shit smiling face and let him go, because at the moment Hanji was his priority alone. He still remembered the red haired words well however.

_"Where is the Commander? Did you see her captain?" Floch asked._

_Levi stopped walking and stared at Floch angrily._

_"She is resting. But don't worry I keep an eye on her."_

_Levi said in a warning tone before he walked past Floch to get back to Hanji. He couldn't see Floch's furious expression but he could hear his little curses making Levi smirk satisfied._

Remembering this Levi shook his head before he entered the room and locked it quickly behind him again.

"Levi..."

Grey blueish eyes met her on the bed. Her bare body exposed to the air because she had kicked away the blanket down to the floor.

"What are you doing Hanji?"

He didn't really need to ask. Even with the little light from the windows it was enough for him to confirm what she was doing to herself. Curled together and lying to the side while her hand was between her legs. He could hear the wet sounds of her fingers rubbing her wet folds, pumping in and out along with her pants and low moans. In reality she did not register at all he had entered the room. She was merely moaning his name from time to time.

"Levi... Levi... hah..."

"Tch. Can't hear me at all it seems."

Approaching her he placed the bowl down onto the bedside table on the right side. His eyes wandered over her and her still busy self. Deciding he had seen enough he made her turn around on her back and finally she was looking at him. Aroused, dazed with her red flushed cheeks and open hanging mouth, panting.

"You... are back Levi..."

"I am here now."

With her face red from the very beginning, Levi couldn't tell if she was embarrassed because she was literally fingering herself right in front of him just a moment ago or because of the aphrodisiac in her system.

Taking her hand gently he removed it from between her legs and took the wet washcloth from the bowl to wipe her fingers clean.

"No... I did not... come yet..." Hanji whined trying to pull her hand away from him but Levi didn't let her, continuing to get her juice from her fingers.

"I know." Was all Levi said.

"Levi... please..."

"I know..."

Without saying anything else Levi let go of her now clean hand again. Her body remained motionless now on the bed. A sprawled out doll next to him you could say. But her eye had lost it's lively color, she was whimpering from time to time quietly and waiting for orders almost, leaving Levi in the end only with one choice left.

Sliding out of his black jacket followed by unbuttoning his shirt he began undressing himself in silence. His clothes he placed over the only chair in the room before he was in nothing but his underwear under his black pants.

Climbing into bed to her he lied down next to her and pulled her body close to him. There was a short surprised gasp feeling him now spooning her from behind, his head resting against her shoulder and kissing her softly on the spot where her scar was.

"Shh I'm here now... and I will make it feel better now. I don't really want to do this right now.. not like this... but it's unfortunately the only way I know how to ease your discomfort..."

Hugging her tightly to him Levi didn't care about how sticky and sweaty she was. She felt so hot against him but he ignored it for now. Sliding his right hand down her body and between her legs he began to gently rub her wet womanhood and over clit. Moans filled the room in an instant again. Entering her with two fingers he began doing the same as she did to herself. It wouldn't take long in her state until she came. Levi knew this. A few trusts with his fingers where her sweet spots were and the way he lightly curled up his finger inside her was enough to make her walls spasm and she came with one last whimper from her side.

Removing his fingers out of her he turned over and took the towel to clean his own hand now.

At first he remained by her side on the bed to keep an eye on her and what she would do next. As nothing happened be it worse or better for her condition Levi decided to get up from the bed and to start washing her.

Dipping the piece of cloth into the cold water he wring it out before he gently began washing her skin. The cold water must have felt good on her hot skin since she seemed to relax a little at his touch which made Levi smile a little. At least he could ease her suffering a bit more.

He cleaned her face, wiping some salvia from her mouth than moving down her neck and over her chest, of course not with any perverted intentions. Moving down to her stomach he stopped and decided he should probably wipe down her back too.

"Can you sit up for me?"

Hanji silently nodded.

Pulling her up Levi made Hanji sit up at the edge of the bed. It was still a lot like having a big doll but at least she responded a little to him now.

Sighing Levi began reaching behind her to clean her bare back. He remained standing in front of her next to the bed and reached around her to do this task because he was worried if Hanji could hold her balance or not. He rather didn't wanted to risk it and see her topple over and fall down from the bed.

Being too focused with cleaning Hanji up and his position making it impossible for him to see her face, Levi had no clue about how she was staring down on his abs. To her excuse his body was right in front of her which didn't leave her much room to look somewhere else. Her dull good eye traveled lower to his pants and something made click in her mind. Almost instantly she reached out with both of her hands for his black pants to work on his belt. Somehow she managed to get it open, pulling it down enough to be able to almost immediately reaching her hands into his underwear and grab onto his manhood.

Levi froze as soon as her hands started stroking him and it didn't took long until she pulled him out to play more with him and get him hard. Hands weren't quickly not enough for her and so she took his grown up length into her mouth.

"Shit- Hanji don't!"

Levi flinched backing away but Hanji kept a strong grip on him and tried to shallow him as deep as possible.

Levi groaned she was doing a great job he had to admit despite being drugged. Grabbing into her hair he tried to force her away from him but this was starting to get difficult without either hurting her or him in the process.

Despite how good he felt Levi didn't wanted it... not like this. Not if Hanji was doing this because of the drug and not of her own free will.

The problem was Hanji wouldn't allow him to remove himself from her and kept sucking him dry until he couldn't take it anymore and came into her mouth. Hanji swallowed as much as she could as she finally withdrew herself from him and some of his semen still dripped down from her mouth.

Levi grit his teeth after he had enough time to catch his breath Right now he was glaring down at her not pleased at all.

"Why did you do that!?" he snapped at her angrily.

He didn't wanted to use her as his sex toy. He set his mind on it he wouldn't not use this convenient opportunity having her in this state to have sex with her even if she wants it at the moment and now he felt like he betrayed his own words because he couldn't make her stop. And it felt good as he came. He felt disgusted by himself the most at the moment.

Even so as much as he was in a bad mood at the moment maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her like this or glare at her in such a scolding manner because it quickly back lashed at him.

Looking up at him, her expression became frightened and soon after her eyes watered up again. Like a child which did something wrong and got scolded all of the sudden for it, while not fully grasping the reason upon why they were angry to her about it.

Sniffling was heard which turned into sobs and she already began using her hands to rub her eyes.

"Hey! Shit. Don't rub your eyes, it will irritate your eye only. Hanji I'm sorry I didn't wanted to yell at you and scold you."

Gripping her arms, Levi pulled them away to get a better look at her face. Hanji quickly avoided his gaze and looked to the side, squinting her eyes shut frightened.

"See now your eyes are all red already..."

"...does not matter... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Her voice was quiet and shaking just like her body was trembling in fear. Fear from him... Wordlessly Levi pulled her close into a tight hug.

"Shitty glasses, don't apologize."

"But... I was bad..." she mumbled.

Her drugged mind was confused and couldn't yet fully comprehend what was going on. But her fear was gone and instead she felt she didn't wanted him to let go off her.

"You aren't. I was in the wrong." Levi muttered and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

Hanji sighed feeling somehow better in his arms. But her mind still felt dizzy and her body still screamed for someones touch, yearned for more than just being hold.

"Levi... am I not good enough...?"

Raising one of his eyebrows Levi pulled away from her to have a better look at her. Placing both of his hands against her rosy cheeks he made her look up at him and at his serious expression.

"What are you saying? You are doing a good job as the new Commander. Why are you talking about this even now?"

Hanji shook her head and tears started streaming down her face he had just finished cleaning up with his thumbs gently again.

"As woman..."

Silence. Levi was in a mix of shock and want to slap himself over how stupid and blind he was. He knew her for so many years and yet he failed to see something as simple as this. Romance or feelings were really not his forte.

"You want me to look at you as a woman?"

Hanji nodded in silence at him.

"Why would I not look at you as a woman? I always did."

"But I am not the girly- hya!"

Getting pushed back down onto the bed Hanji let out a surprised yep, her back hitting the soft mattress. She felt the mattress dipping down next to her and as she opened her eyes again Levi was on top of her.

"You are still hot but it feels better than before I suppose. The drug seems to be slowly becoming weaker. You talk a lot more than before but your emotions are still all over the place."

Levi said after he was done with checking her temperature and removed his hand again from her forehead..

"Levi... I am ugly.. we shouldn't..."

Hanji looked away to the side to avoid him. She was even struggling to get away from him now while her body was trembling and throbbing between her legs. A part of her feared his response being right and the other part wanted to be wrong and feel him make love to her. Her mind was a complete mess at the moment. With the drug wearing off she got some of her rational thinking back while her body still didn't listen to her and was still on fire.

"You are beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she ceased all of her struggling by these words coming out of his mouth, making her turn her head slowly around only to have his lips crush down at her.

The kiss was sending an electricity shock down her whole body. And was all it needed to make something spark between them.

If she was truly thinking so low of herself Levi had decided he had to show her just how much of a brilliant woman she was. In mind and body. And her body still demanded to get touched due to the aphrodisiac inside her system anyway. The best way to solve all these problems Levi concluded was to give her what she truly wanted from him since the beginning and tire her out.

Maybe he should have seen it sooner, maybe Levi was an idiot for being blind about how her injuries mentally stressed her out or her small chest did from time to time. He was thinking stopping to call her shitty glasses was enough but it seemed like he was wrong. Behind the hard soldier and Commander mask she put on, a much more delicate woman self was hidden behind it. Her other part she hardly let out for anyone to see.. besides to him.

"Levi..."

Hanji moaned his name between the long suffocating almost kisses Levi gave her. His tongue since long had invaded her mouth making her dizzy until he finally stopped to let her catch her breath.

"I will take care of you, remember?"

Going lower Levi now took her right nipple into his mouth while his other hand massaged her other breast.

Hanji blushed, her fists balling into the sheets.

"No... don't.. ah!"

But Levi didn't thought about stopping this time, abusing her chest until he was satisfied and about to switch doing the same to the other.

"They are just in a good right size. Not too annoying big or too small. And you wanted me to touch you.. now you have to deal with it until I am bored with your breasts, got it?"

His ordering tone made Hanji's head spin. He was desiring her and it made her heart flutter.

She spread her legs as wide as she could without thinking. Noticing her actions Levi removed one of his hands from her breasts and his fingers shortly touched her womanhood just to confirm how wet she was. Satisfied with how ready she was Levi didn't hesitated and positioned himself. Feeling his tip press against her entrance Levi could hear her gasp and it made him chuckle almost a little. But soon enough his serious expression was back on his face. He knew there was some risk this time involved for sure. If he wasn't careful he could get her pregnant. But stopping now was not really an option either.

"I will enter you now, ok? Or you want me to stop?" he asked her to make sure none less.

"Touch me Levi..."

With no hesitation in Hanji's voice and the loving smile she gave him it was all he ever asked for and Levi finally obeyed her request, entering her.

His pace was fast from the beginning driving her crazy. With fast deep trusts, the way he knew she liked it he made her come pretty quickly. But he was aware this was not enough. Flipping her over to her side Levi pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and entered her without warning again. He still didn't come yet either.

Her loud moans filled the room and Levi felt getting close finally too. As soon as Hanji came the second time Levi felt her clenching up so tight he barely had time to pull out and come on her body instead of inside her.

Both were panting to regain their breaths but Hanji wasn't satisfied enough yet. Taking all her strength she had left Hanji sat up, pulling him back to her for another kiss.

"More.. Levi..." she begged while pressing herself close to him.

"I get it."

Was all Levi managed to say before he lifted her up into his lap.

Their bodies were pressed closely again together, their lips locked again into a heated kiss while Hanji was grinding Levi's already growing hard member below her. She panted. Just doing this already made her feel so good and she dug her nails into Levi's back without much noticing or care.

Gripping onto her hips all of a sudden Levi stopped her.

"Enough teasing damn, sit onto me properly so I can screw the lights outta you."

And Levi meant it this way. The quicker he got her tired and to sleep the better for herself. Sleeping away her thirst for sex is the best solution.

Eagerly she obeyed him and lifted herself up enough to position herself. Hanji shuddered with great delight as she lowered herself and how good it felt feeling him again fill her burning insides up.

Going with her instincts her body immediately started moving on it's own, wanting more of this feeling, more of him, to have his white juice fill her up and take out the fire within her body in her imagination.

"Hanji... good girl.."

Levi praised her ignoring the pain in his back because of her nails dragging over his skin and probably making it bleed. He was only focusing at her, gripping her hips to assist her and slamming her body fast and deep down along to meet his trusts. The sound of skin against skin being slapped together filled the room followed by Hanji's shrieks of pleasure.

He rode her literally to heaven as her third orgasm today kicked in and her vision turned white for a moment. Her nails dragged itself all over his back leaving red lines until she collapsed into his arms.

Hanji felt him continue to trust into her making her whimper until he groaned her name and came as well all over stomach because he had pulled out just in time. He couldn't risk getting her pregnant.

Feeling her still rather limp body lean on him Levi decided it was time to end this.

Placing her back down on the bed she sloppily kissed him back. Her brain told her she was tired but her body moved on it's own wanting him even more.

"Levi.. Levi... Levi..."

She mumbled his name over and over again gasping as she felt him place both of her legs over his shoulders and his tip was again pressed against her oversensitive entrance.

"One more round then."

The fourth time he pounded into her seemed to finally have been enough. As she came while screaming his name her body fell limply back onto the bed. Her chest rose heavy up and down until she slowly came down from her high. Her eyes were closed just lying there on the bed. Levi quickly finished off himself with the assistant of his hand and sighed in relieve. Even he himself was a little tired now being so stressful focused on her for the last couple of hours by now since he started taking care of her.

Using the cold water from the bowl he still had, Levi quickly cleaned himself off a little from the body fluids he had onto him now before he pulled back on his underwear and pants. After this his attention shifted back on the limp body next to him, sprawled out on the bed still. Upon closer inspection he noticed she was asleep already.

Sleeping or not Levi began cleaning her body, carefully to not wake her up. Now she reminded him of sleeping beauty because whatever he did, even as he cleaned up her lower regions she remained asleep.

He suspected the drug must have had some sleeping drug essence into it too. So after the males wanted to please their slave more they could do literally everything with her since she would not fight back at all. Humans were disgusting creatures sometimes.

"Sleep well you deserved it Hanji."

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Levi lied down next to her on the big bed while pulling her again close to him and putting the blankets over them both.

Moving some of her brown hair out of her face Levi smiled a little. Seeing this peaceful expression on her face instead of sadness or being in pain was all he could ask for at the moment.

For now she was allowed to rest for a little while until he would call the carriage to get them back home.

* * *

The ball still went on even after the clock already hit two in the morning. He just came back from outside after he got the carriage ready to wait for them. Levi decided it was time to go now and the best time to sneak out without getting much attention.

Approaching his brown haired sleeping beauty on the bed he began shaking her lightly but she still didn't budge at all. Seeing no signs of her waking up anytime soon Levi had no choice but to carry her to the carriage.

But firstly he had to dress her up again. Getting a limp body like a human size doll to wear a dress was quite difficult. But after a while he managed to do so, zipping it close on her back again. During all of his turning and moving her around she still remained asleep.

If Levi wouldn't see her rising up and down chest he would be already in fear and questioning if she was still alive even but her body was warm against him and he could feel her pulse and listen to her heartbeat as he lifted her up bridal style and held her close to his, followed by her light breathing sounds it soothed all his worries away.

Levi carried Hanji all the way downstairs and climbed with her into the carriage. Warned the driver to keep quiet about this and not to ask any questions if he wanted to not get into trouble Levi made sure nothing would go wrong. Intimidated by his words the driver nodded quickly and closed the door to the carriage. Soon after the carriage began to move as well, driving down the road into the night and away from the mansion.

Hanji remained all the while close to him because Levi ended up never letting go of her and kept cradling her into a protective manner. His Jacket placed around her bare shoulders to keep her warm.

* * *

Hanji Zoe had no clue what time it was or what had happened. All she knew was that she found herself in her room for some reason and that she was completely naked.

Her face went completely red, quickly covering herself with her blanket again. Her head was pounding with a heavy headache making it hard for her to focus and try to recall the last few hours. She was at the ball and she did drank some wine and she became sick... and than Levi took her upstairs and than..."

Oh god!

Hanji recalled what happened next, a little of it at least and buried her head into her hands.

She was so embarrassing, weak and stupid acting. How could she ever face Levi again at this rate.

"You're finally awake Hanji."

Snapping her head around she was facing the person she didn't know how to face again just a second ago.

"L-L-L-Levi!? What are you doing here!?" She shrieked.

Next to her bed Levi sat on a chair in all of his glory, dressed in a simple shirt while calmly observing her.

"Keeping an eye on you obviously."

Events from the night flashed past her again, making Hanji wish to just disappear into a wall or the ground. Just somewhere. Throwing her blanket over herself she lied back down on her bed, facing the wall.

"Oi... don't act silly now."

Pulling the blanket off her face Levi got greeted by her newly red as a tomato colored one.

"Don't look at me!"

Sighing Levi did the exact opposite and even climbed into her bed, being on top of her now.

"Hanji you can't run away from what happened."

Hanji cursed him for being right.

"I was so embarrassing. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. A great Commander I am... how did the ball even end!?"

"It went fine. We got some funds and no one noticed a thing about what happened to you. Floch however we must still decide how to deal with him..."

Just thinking about the guy made Levi clench his fist.

"I have still a headache to be honest so later? And you can leave me alone now... "

Her voice trailed off still feeling a little uneasy around him after what had happened between them. It was clearly an excuse to get him away but it was the only one she could think off at the moment.

It was since long already complicated what they were but after this she really didn't know at the moment how to face him.

"Fine I will leave you alone and start my chores. Food for you is on the desk and I made some tea earlier. It should still be warm enough."

Getting off from her bed, Levi walked to the door until he stopped himself in front of it. His hand already was placed at the door handle as he heard Hanji call out to him.

"Levi... uhm thank you for the food.. the tea and everything..."

"There is no need to thank me but-"

In a swift movement Levi had turned around after he said those words and ended his sentence midway. Climbing halfway into her bed with one knew resting on her mattress he suddenly leaned over and captured her lips with his own.

Hanji was quite bewildered but found herself kissing back until he withdrew from her way too soon and removed again himself from her.

"One thing you should get into your big head from now on Hanji, because I will not repeat myself. You are a fine woman just the way you are."

"Eh!?" Her mouth gaped open.

"I will check up on you later. Rest for a while longer before you start working. The meeting with Commander Pixis is in the late afternoon where we are supposed to be, remember that."

Hanji watched him leave her room after he told her about today's schedule and her door went shut with a click. As soon as she was alone she felt her head heat up again becoming as red as a tomato most likely.

What was going on all of a sudden with him!?

How dare he just leave her like this after he made her heart jump out of her chest like this!?

Maybe he was right. She was the Commander of the Survey Corps and an ordinary woman at the same time.. Having hopelessly fallen in love with humanity strongest soldier Levi Ackerman. Being no damn better than all those woman on the ball besides the fact she knew his outside and his insides. His past and present. And all of this made her end up falling in love with him.

There she admitted it. She was in love with Levi Ackerman was all Hanji thought in her mind over and over again in her head.

Scrambling out of her bed Hanji wrapped her blanket around herself and went after him. Pushing her door open she still saw him walking in the hallway surprised to see her standing there in nothing but her blanket wrapped around her naked body.

"Levi! I have to tell you something too!"

Rushing to him Hanji blushed not knowing exactly what she was trying to do at the moment or if she was doing the right thing. Grabbing his arm she pulled him with her back to her room and slammed the door quickly shut behind her. No way in hell she could do this in the hallway and looking like this!

"Levi you said I was a fine woman, right?"

Blinking confused Levi stared at her. Wasn't this what she wanted to hear from him? Did he somehow fuck up?

"I did... so?"

"In that case I have to admit I think the same of you. You are a fine man."

Hanji didn't leave him any time to respond and just leaned down to capture his lips and making Levi actually back away so his back was hitting her locked door and she had him pinned down. But his confused state didn't lasted long and her dominate position quickly got overruled by his strength, flipping their positions around to be the one attacking her lips now before she felt herself lifted up and carried away back to her bed...

Many might be in love with him but Hanji Zoe was the only one having him in her bed and this alone made Hanji a little proud.

She could end up regretting her choice because they could die any day... but deep down Hanji knew she won't regret her choice. And Levi wouldn't either.

They both would rather end up regretting it to never have taken this step together as they were cuddled again against each other like this onto the bed and listen to each others strong heart beat. Remaining like this for just a little while longer until they were again just Captain Levi Ackerman and Commander Hanji Zoe until they were off duty again.


End file.
